


"Kiss me"

by faithxx



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuties, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithxx/pseuds/faithxx
Summary: The losers club decide to play a game of truth or dare and Richie has a risky dare for Eddie





	"Kiss me"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please excuse how shitty it is

“Kiss me”  
The room grew silent the moment those words left the curly haired boy’s mouth.

“W-what did you just say?”  
A more than slightly panicking Eddie Kaspbrak asked

“I said, I dare you to kiss me.”  
Richie smirked and adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses onto his somewhat crooked nose

Eddie looked around the room, his eyes were met with all of the losers, some awkwardly glancing down, others silently awaiting Eddie’s retort. He turned back to Richie and sighed.

“Richie don't be an asshole, I’m not going to kiss you.”

“But why not? Are you a pansy Eds?”  
Richie spat back, closing in closer to the small boy.

“Just because I don’t want to kiss you doesn’t mean I’m a pansy”

“See, I think it does”

“Yeah well, it doesn’t mean much coming from you!”  
Eddie challenged

“What’s that supposed to mean??”

“It means that if anything you’re a pansy! You had to make up a stupid dare just so you could kiss me”

“I didn’t actually want you to kiss me, I just wanted to see you freak out”

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it!” 

“Oh fuck you” 

Richie started to pull away, defeated, but before he had the chance Eddie grabbed him by the collar of his worn out Hawaiian shirt and pulled him into a soft kiss. The taller boy let out a small grunt in surprise before kissing the smaller boy in return. After a few minutes of silence Bev chimed in with “ok guys get a room” and the boys were snapped out of their trance.

“I guess... I uh, did want you to kiss me”  
Richie said, rubbing at the blush gracing his cheeks.

“You guess? Dude, you look like a tomato, you definitely wanted me to kiss you”  
Eddie retorted, chuckling softly at seeing the taller boy so flustered.

“Oh c’mon Eds, you know you wanted it too”  
Richie said with a smirk, his arrogance clearly having returned

“Pfft, I just wanted to shut up the one and only trash mouth Tozier”

“Yeah well..!” Richie was mid retort when Stan let out a laugh from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to face the usually quiet boy.

“You got something to say, Stanley?”  
Richie challenged

“Yeah, you guys need to shut up” 


End file.
